When They Collide
by OneSpark399
Summary: When Hikari Naito is sent to New York City on a mission from the Seireitei, she has to stop the so called 'Super Villains' and the mass situation of hollows. But oh, what she had imagined is nothing like what she would experience. Rated T for later swears, possible Peter x OC or Eddie x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Beginning Of Things**

**Disclaimer: I don't own whatever anime I'm using**

**A/N- This is a Spectacular Spiderman and Bleach crossover. I've been looking for one but I've no luck:c lol, anyways there will be Spiderman and other characters such as Venom, Doc Ock, and stuff. Please note that this is from the Spectacular series so don't blame me if one of your favorite characters isn't in here. And as for Bleach this time the main character will be my OC, who is mainly sprouted from Bleach but I'll still have other characters in the story, probably not to many though. This idea just randomly popped into my head, anyways on with the story! This is my first fan fiction please read and review.**

OC POV

I was honestly on the verge of splitting in two, the endless piles of paperwork mounted on my desk was gruesome. My ever so lazy captain, Shunsui Kyorakyu, of the 8th Division was out drinking and probably flirting with other female soul reapers, again. Leaving me to do all his paperwork and duties, not to mention handling my lieutenant duties as well, I sighed, as I was working I heard a loud knock on the door.

"You may come in" I said in a slightly annoyed tone. As the door swung open, a familiar voice echoed through the room, "Hikari Chaaaaaaaannnn I'm back!" Standing in the door way was my captain, the last person I wanted to see at the moment. I wasn't in the mood to reply so instead I just shot daggers at him, it may have seemed rude, but he would get over it, he always does, eventually. As always, whenever I made some kind of insult to him he would just give me one of his cheesy sad faces, typical, I thought to myself. As if he had just grown a different personality his once laid back attitude had quickly changed into a more serious one, quickly saying, "Head Captain Yamamoto wants to see you, something about a mission? I believe you're being sent to the human world."And just within a blink of an eye he had turned back into his usual laid back persona and quickly ran out of the barracks to get back to his usual sake drinking 'hide out.' I groaned as I rubbed my temples before grabbing my zanpakuto and heading towards the 1st Division barracks.

I lightly knocked on the door, as the Head Captain tells me to enter, I groan about thinking how even more paperwork will be stacked on my desk, don't get me wrong captain Kyoraku is a good man, at times, but he does get the job done when he's not too busy having sake, I think. Anyways as Head Captain Yamamoto cleared his throat he began to explain my mission. "As you know Lieutenant Hikari Naito, (A/N Her name literally means Light Night, you'll see why I named her that later) you are being sent to the human world." He explained "You will be sent to New York City where you will stay at the school called Midtown High, and how long you will stay there? About a year or two, Is that clear?"

"Yes sir, and why exactly am I being sent there?" He responded back to my question with a somewhat worried look on his face "You see New York is known for its reputations of super villains, which also produces a mass amount of hollows due to the negative energy and the number of murders. So I want you to take care of both the hollows and the super villains, you are to leave in the next two days, that is all." I nodded my head in agreement and began to head towards the door before he reminded me one other thing, "And don't forget most of the humans may be able to see you so be careful when you're fighting. The Department of Research and Development has also proven that the city has large amounts of spiritual pressure flowing from within the humans. So don't reveal who you are under any circumstances, unless absolutely necessary. One more thing, do be careful of the one called Spiderman." I sweat dropped, the name Spiderman had me dumbfounded, I wondered how many other odd names I would hear once my mission began, and with that, I began to start packing.

2 DAYS LATER

As I grabbed my luggage, and gigai that Mr. Urahara had prepared for me, not mention my Chappy Soul candy I waited near the gates of the Seireitei for my Hell Butterfly to appear to lead me through the Senkaimon. Before I left I made sure to double check to see if I brought some of my paperwork so I can have much less of a stress when I get back from my mission. As I was looking through my bag I noticed the map of New York the Head Captain had given me to make sure I knew exactly every little street in the city. As I scanned the map I recalled some of his words, "And don't forget most of the humans may be able to see you due to their large amounts of spiritual pressure. So do be careful when you're fighting." I knew I had to be extra careful due to the humans being able to see me, especially if some of the kids at the school I had been assigned to were able to see me. It would bring suspicions among them, as I noticed my Hell Butterfly fluttering near my head I began to enter the Senkaimon, hoping the mission would keep my mind off my damn paperwork for awhile.

**Woot! First chapter done :) Spiderman and co. will be introduced next chapter. This is my first story/ Fan fiction so please read and review and please point out any mistakes. Oh and ideas are allowed to! –OneSpark399**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2- Meetings **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything**

**All right next chapter! Unfortunately no reviews yet but it WAS only a day after I posted my story, so I better be patient for some reviews! Now on with the story…..**

Spider-Man/Peter POV

Worry was spreading through my body as I was swinging from building to building in hopes of desperately trying to get to school. I had just come back from capturing a baddie and I had already been late the day before and I wasn't at all in the mood for another detention. When I saw my school in view, Midtown High, with only two minutes to spare, I hid behind some bushes and changed into my normal casual clothes. Once I finished changing I made an awkward exit from the bushes and quickly ran into school and into my locker to prepare for my first period class.

As I entered the classroom I could feel the teacher's eyes drilling holes in me, I was late, again. I sighed as I took my usual seat beside Gwen, when I sat down she gave me a mix of a disappointed and worried look before whispering so the teacher wouldn't hear, "Peter you're late, you just missed the teachers announcement, apparently there's a new exchange student coming from Japan."

Then, as if right on cue, someone had entered the room, it was the new student. And it was a girl, she had long flowing hair; she wore a pair of blue jeans, wore a black tube top that showed off her curves, she also had cerulean blue eyes with a tinge of black mixed into them and had a poker face that seemed to match her perfectly. The teacher, who was glaring daggers at her for being late, cleared his throat and told her to introduce herself. She then nodded and opened her mouth to speak, "My name is Hikari Naito, exchange student of Japan, nice to meet you all" she explained. Once she finished her little intro, the teacher then told her to sit between both Gwen and I before returning back to his lesson about the divisibility rules. As she walked over I was silently praying she wasn't one of those drama queens, as beautiful as she was. I then quickly glanced at Sally before returning my gaze to both Hikari and the teacher.

As she sat down both Gwen and I took the opportunity to introduce ourselves to her as the teacher went on with the lesson, "Hi my name's Peter, nice to meet you" I said in a whispered voice hoping the teacher wouldn't hear us talk. Gwen did the same, Hikari answered back with a nice to meet you too, and a faint, somewhat mysterious smile. She seemed nice enough.

Hikari POV

As the principal showed me the school grounds I thought about how exactly I would start my mission. I didn't exactly have a place to stay, and also the fact that all I packed were some extra clothes, Soul Candy, a few binders, and a map of the place, not to forget my Denreishinki, also known as a GPS for tracking hollows. Anyways, once the principal was finished showing me around, he then gave me a schedule of my classes and both my locker number combo and location. He then ran off to do whatever principals do, although it wasn't exactly the best information, at least I started off somewhere.

While I was walking around I noticed one of the clocks. And apparently I had only had 5 minutes to get to class, I somewhat freaked out, however luck was surprisingly on my side for this one as my locker was literally to right of where I was standing. I already knew how to open a locker from past experience, so I quickly opened my locker and jammed my things in there before grabbing a few binders for math, and then heading off to class. By the time I got there I was already 5 minutes late for class, was I really that slow of a walker? Or was the school just that huge?

As I opened the door, the teacher looked up from his desk for me to see that he was fairly annoyed. I walked into the classroom only to hear whispers from both the guys and girls like, "Oh, wow, isn't she sexy?" or, "That new girl better not steal my man, the bitch" I silently groaned, making a few enemies on the first day of school was something I was hoping to avoid. The teacher then cleared his throat and told everyone to settle down so I could introduce myself; I nodded and opened my mouth. My name is Hikari Naito, exchange student of Japan, nice to meet you all." After my awkward little speech, the teacher then pointed me to sit beside the two called, Gwen and Peter. Both of them raised their hands simultaneously to show me who they were and where to sit. While I was walking over I noticed that Peter boy giving me a doubtful look, he was dressed in a blue shirt with a grey undershirt and blue jeans. I felt a bit uneasy as I sat down, I could feel average amounts of spiritual coming from some of the students. Especially from that Peter boy, I guess the Research Department was right, but then again when were they ever wrong?

Then I believe the 2 students, Gwen and Peter took the opportunity to both introduce themselves to me, "My names Peter nice to meet you" "And I'm Gwen nice to meet you to." I was never one of those social magnet types, I was trying to respond back, but nothing came. So I guess instead I just both gave them the best smile I could muster. They seemed a little taken aback by my last little action as I returned my gaze back to the teacher. I hope I hadn't left that bad of an impression on them.

**All right second chapter done! Hoped you liked it so please read and review!- OneSpark399**


End file.
